livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Hawk (Tailspinner)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Barbarian (Invulnerable Rager) Level: 5 Experience: 10,962 XP (15,000 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Halfling Deity: None First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: n/a Background: Open Abilities Normal= STR: 14 +2 (10 pts, -2 racial) DEX: 20 +5 (13 pts, +2 racial, +1 @ 4th) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 07 -2 (-4 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 09 -1 (-4 pts, +2 racial) |-|Raged= STR: 18 +4 (10 pts, -2 racial, +4 raged) DEX: 20 +5 (13 pts, +2 racial, +1 @ 4th) CON: 18 +4 (5 pts, +4 raged) INT: 07 -2 (-4 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 09 -1 (-4 pts, +2 racial) Combat Statistics Stat Block= (Max-2) HP: 62 = + CON (10) (Barbarian-5) AC: 20 = + DEX (4) + Armor (5) + Size (1) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (4) + Size (1) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (5) + Size (1) INIT: +5 = (5) BAB: +5 = (5) CMB: +6 = (5) + STR (2) + Size (-1) CMD: 21 = + BAB (5) + STR (2) + DEX (5) + Size (-1) CMD: 22 vs. dirty trick attacks Fortitude: +7 = (4) + CON (2) + Luck (1) Reflex: +7 = (1) + DEX (5) + Luck (1) Will: +2 = (1) + WIS (0) + Luck (1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 02/Any (lethal) 04/any (non-lethal) |-|Raging Stat Block= (Max-2) HP: 72 = + CON (20) (Barbarian-5) AC: 18 = + DEX (4) + Armor (5) + Size (1) + rage (-2) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (4) + Size (1) + rage (-2) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (5) + Size (1) + rage (-2) INIT: +5 = (5) BAB: +5 = (5) CMB: +8 = (5) + STR (4) + Size (-1) CMD: 23 = + BAB (5) + STR (2) + DEX (5) + Size (-1) CMD: 24 vs. dirty trick attacks Fortitude: +9 = (4) + CON (4) + Luck (1) Reflex: +7 = (1) + DEX (5) + Luck (1) Will: +4 = (1) + WIS (0) + Luck (1) + rage (2) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 02/Any (lethal) 04/any (non-lethal) |-|Raging Stat Block with Reckless Abandon= (Max-2) HP: 72 = + CON (20) (Barbarian-5) AC: 16 = + DEX (4) + Armor (5) + Size (1) + rage (-2) + ra (-2) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (4) + Size (1) + rage (-2) + ra (-2) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (5) + Size (1) + rage (-2) + ra (-2) INIT: +5 = (5) BAB: +5 = (5) CMB: +8 = (5) + STR (4) + Size (-1) CMD: 23 = + BAB (5) + STR (4) + DEX (5) + Size (-1) CMD: 24 vs. dirty trick attacks Fortitude: +9 = (4) + CON (4) + Luck (1) Reflex: +7 = (1) + DEX (5) + Luck (1) Will: +4 = (1) + WIS (0) + Luck (1) + rage (2) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 02/Any (lethal) 04/any (non-lethal) Weapon Statistics Normal= MW Greatsword Attack: +9 = (5) + STR (2) + Size (1) + MW (1) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 19/x2 |-|Power Attack= MW Greatsword Attack: +7 = (5) + STR (2) + Size (1) + MW (1) + PA (-2) Damage: 1d10+9, Crit: 19/x2 |-|Rage= MW Greatsword Attack: +11 = (5) + STR (4) + Size (1) + MW (1) Damage: 1d10+6, Crit: 19/x2 |-|Rage + Power Attack= MW Greatsword Attack: +9 = (5) + STR (4) + Size (1) + MW (1) + PA (-2) Damage: 1d10+12, Crit: 19/x2 |-|Rage + Reckless Abandon= MW Greatsword Attack: +13 = (5) + STR (4) + Size (1) + MW (1) + RA (2) Damage: 1d10+6, Crit: 19/x2 |-|Rage + Reckless Abandon + Power Attack= MW Greatsword Attack: +11 = (5) + STR (4) + Size (1) + MW (1) + RA (2) + PA (-2) Damage: 1d10+12, Crit: 19/x2 Normal= MW Dagger Attack: +9 = (5) + STR (2) + Size (1) + MW (1) Damage: 1d3+2, Crit: 19/x2 |-|Power Attack= MW Dagger Attack: +7 = (5) + STR (2) + Size (1) + MW (1) + PA (-2) Damage: 1d3+6, Crit: 19/x2 |-|Rage= MW Dagger Attack: +11 = (5) + STR (4) + Size (1) + MW (1) Damage: 1d3+4, Crit: 19/x2 |-|Rage + Power Attack= MW Dagger Attack: +9 = (5) + STR (4) + Size (1) + MW (1) + PA (-2) Damage: 1d3+8, Crit: 19/x2 |-|Rage + Reckless Abandon= MW Dagger Attack: +13 = (5) + STR (4) + Size (1) + MW (1) + RA (2) Damage: 1d3+4, Crit: 19/x2 |-|Rage + Reckless Abandon + Power Attack= MW Dagger Attack: +11 = (5) + STR (4) + Size (1) + MW (1) + RA (2) + PA (-2) Damage: 1d3+8, Crit: 19/x2 Normal= Crossbow Attack: +10 = (5) + DEX (4) + Size (1) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range Increment 80' |-|Rage + Reckless Abandon= Crossbow Attack: +12 = (5) + DEX (4) + Size (1) + RA (2) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range Increment 80' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Barbarian (Skill Point x5) Fearless: +2 Save Vs. Fear Halfling Luck: +1 to all saves Keen Senses: +2 Perception Sure-Footed: +2 Acrobatics & Climb Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: Light, Medium, Shield (-Tower) / Simple & Martial Fast Movement: +10 feet to base movement Rage: 14 rounds/day; +4 morale bonus to STR & CON, +2 morale bonus on Will saves, -2 penalty to AC; can end rage as a free action & is fatigued for twice the number of rounds spent in rage. Damage Reduction: 2/- lethal damage; 4/- non-lethal damage Extreme Endurance: Inured to hot climate effects as if using endure elements. Rage Powers: Reckless Abandon (Ex): While raging, the barbarian can take a –2 penalty to AC to gain a +2 bonus on attack rolls. Renewed Vigor (Ex): As a standard action, may heals 1d8+4 points of damage. Can only be used once per day and only while raging. Feats Combat Reflexes (1st level): Make up to 6 attacks of opportunity per round. Power Attack (3rd level): Can choose to take a –2 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +4 bonus (+6 for 2-H weapon) on all melee damage rolls. Skill Focus: Acrobatics (5th level): get a +3 bonus on all checks involving acrobatics. Traits Armor Expert (Combat): -1 Armor Check Penalty Planks Denizen (Regional): +1 Acrobatics & +1 CMD vs. dirty trick attacks Skills Skill Points: 15 = (20) + INT (-10)/Level; FC (5), Misc (0) (Barbarian) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 19 5 3 5 0 +6 Trait+Sure Foot+Skill Focus Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 4 0 * 2 0 +2 Sure Foot Craft -2 0 * -2 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 5 0 0 5 0 +0 Fly 5 0 0 5 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -1 0 * -1 +0 Perception 10 5 3 0 +2 Keen Senses Perform -1 0 0 -1 +0 Ride 5 0 * 5 0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 9 0 0 5 0 +4 Size Survival 8 5 3 0 +0 Swim 2 0 * 2 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Small Chain Shirt +1 1250 gp 12.5 lb MW Small Greatsword 350 gp 4 lb Small Backpack 2 gp 0.5 lb Vial of Antiplague 50 gp 0 lb Small Light Crossbow 35 gp 2 lb 50 Small Crossbow Bolts 5 gp 2.5 lb MW Small Dagger 302 gp 0.5 lb Small Dagger 2 gp 0.5 lb Ioun Torch 75 gp 0 lb Scroll of Lesser Restoration 150 gp 0 lb 10 Days of Trail Rations 5 gp 10 lb = Totals: 2226 gp 32.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 43.75 87.5 131.25 Light Load Finances GP: 294 Initial Character Money: +150 gp earned on first adventure: +2070 gp earned on second adventure: +300 gp (so far) Career Earnings: 2520 gp Carried Inventory: -2226 gp Coinage: 294 gp Details Size: Small Gender: Female Age: 22 Height: 2'-8" Weight: 27 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Medium White Appearance: Small even for a halfling, unkempt Demeanor: Dour, haughty Background Pimpernell & Adaldrida Millbridge and their three children were members of the Lindenbrook merchant house located in Venza. The Lindenbrook merchant house was a large all halfling merchant house that delt in many comodities. Berylla, Calkin and Donamira were typical halfling children that loved seeing the sights of the city with their parents when time permitted. Although they tried to treat all their children the same, Pimpernell had a special place in his heart for the youngest, Donamira. He called her his 'hawk' because she was good at spotting things when others missed them. This was in part due to the other children being mischievious making their parents ever weary as to what they would try next. It was on the family's last such outing that all things came to an abrupt end. The family was touring the Ranocchio district when Berylla and Calkin had broken away from their parents to look at a curio shop. Pimpernall was holding little Donamira as he motioned toward the direction the other children went. As Alaldrida started to chase after the older two kids, assassins attacked the family. Three poisoned arrows quickly downed Adaldrida, Berylla and Calkin. Panicked, Pimpernell put down Donamira and drew his dagger. But their were too many of them and he was no match. That day most of the Lindenbrook merchant house were assassinated. The attack was mostly well planned by a rival merchant house. Fortunately due to some miscommunications the assassins missed the fact that there were three Millbridge children. Donamira escaped with her life. Fearing for her life the young Halfling stayed where she was in the Ranocchio district reasoning that if she went home she was surely dead. She also figured that they would be looking for Donamira Millbridge so she changed her name to just Hawk. Growing up in the Planks has caused her to become harsh and bitter. Adventure Log [Rodents of unusual size 2] Cost of Living: Poor XP Received: 10006 Treasure Received: 2070 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Rodents of Unusual Size, pt 3 April 26, 2014 to July 11, 2015 XP Received: 9185 Treasure Received: 10119 GP Level Ups Level 5= Date: June 4, 2015 Class: Barbarian BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +4 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Skill Focus: Acrobatics Features: +2 rounds/day rage HP: 12 = (d12 Max -2) +2 Con +0 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +3 = +4 (Class) -2 Int +1 (FC Bonus), +12 (Old Total) = 15 (New Total) |-|Level 4= Date: December 24, 2014 Class: Barbarian BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: None Features: +1 Dex, Damage Reduction 2/-, +2 rounds/day rage, rage power (renewed vigor) HP: 12 = (d12 Max -2) +2 Con +0 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +3 = +4 (Class) -2 Int +1 (FC Bonus), +9 (Old Total) = 12 (New Total) |-|Level 3= Date: August 19, 2014 Class: Barbarian BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Power Attack Features: Extreme Endurance (Hot), +2 rounds/day rage HP: 12 = (d12 Max -2) +2 Con +0 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +3 = +4 (Class) -2 Int +1 (FC Bonus), +6 (Old Total) = 9 (New Total) |-|Level 2= Date: April 3, 2014 Class: Barbarian BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: None Features: Damage Reduction 1/-, +2 rounds/day rage, rage power (reckless abandon) HP: 12 = (d12 Max -2) +2 Con +0 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +3 = +4 (Class) -2 Int +1 (FC Bonus), +3 (Old Total) = 6 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (Nov 26, 2013) (Aura non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Dec 21, 2013) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (May 16, 2014) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (August 20, 2014) (Aura) level 3 *Approval (Jan 3, 2015) (Aura) level 4 *Approval (July 5, 2015) (Aura) level 5 Category:Approved Characters